


Confidence Boost

by KODTgirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Piece - Freeform, Usopp (one piece) - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODTgirl/pseuds/KODTgirl
Summary: Usopp needs a confidence boost and you help him out.





	Confidence Boost

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first reader that I wrote a few years back when I was just toying with the idea of actually writing one. It's pretty short, but I like how it turned out. Hope someone out there likes it too.

There was a a tap on your shoulder and you turned. You recognized the nose first off, but the voice threw you.   
"Miss, I have a message for you from Uso-"  
"Usopp, what are you doing?"

He cleared his throat. "You must have me mistaken for him, Miss. I'm Sogeking. I hail from Sniper Island and I have an important message for you from Usopp."  
"Mmmm-hmmm." Smirking, you nonchalantly flipped the mask on his face up.  
"Hey!" He quickly put it back down. "Don't do that!" There was the voice you knew.

Giggling, you flipped it up again.   
He scrambled, screaming and lowered it over his face once more. "Stop it!" There was a pause. "Look, I'm having a confidence issue here. Can you just hear me out?"  
"Ok." You finally agreed, crossing your arms. "What message do you have for me, Sogeking?"

"Oh yes." There was a clearing of his throat again. "Usopp wanted me to tell you that he enjoys your company and he r-really l-likes you very much." He nodded for emphasis, despite the fact that his voice was cracking. 

"Does he now? Well, I have a message for Usopp. Could you deliver it?"  
"O-of c-course." He stammered a bit. It had obviously taken quite a lot out of him to tell you those words and he was scared of your reply.   
You leaned in closer and smiled. "Tell Usopp that my life wouldn't be the same without him and that I love him."

You could have sworn you heard his heart leap and saw his blush through the mask.   
"Y-you...you do?"   
"I wouldn't lie about that, Sogeking. He's amazing, sweet, and someone I want to spend the rest of my life with." Your eyes cast downward to your hands as you nervously fidgeted. "He's everything to me."

There was a soft click beside you and a gentle hand fell across your shoulder.   
"(Your name)?"  
You turned to see he was looking at you, mask now resting on top of his head.  
"I-I love you too."


End file.
